


Slipping Away

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [42]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Some things can't be taken back or undone.
Relationships: Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Series: Finding My Way [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.  
Title: Slipping Away  
Characters: Ross Gellar and Rachel Greene  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Some things can't be taken back or undone.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: David Crane and Marta Kauffman own this show and these characters.  
Words: 175 without title and ending

Word to use: Meaning

FMW #42: Slipping Away

We were on a break. Rachel hates those words and every time Ross says them, she wants to slap him.

Everything she once felt for him was slipping away. She'd made so many plans for them, but that was done.

Rachel tried to find meaning in his cheating, but it hurt too much to think about. All she knew was that she loved him and he hurt her.

When she saw him and Ben together now, she wanted to cry. It felt like she'd lost her family.

Rachel was at Central Perk when Ross walked in with Ben. When they walked over, she smiled at Ben. "Hey, Ben. Are you having fun with your Dad?"

Ben mumbled something that she couldn't understand, but she smiled and pretended she did, before she turned to Ross. "Hi," She said softly.

Ross looked at Rachel. "Hey." He studied her face and said, "I'm sorry, you know."

Rachel nodded. "I know. Sometimes that's not enough." She got up to get his order.

She gave Ross his order and watched as they left. She wished things were different.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
